The Return of Sibuna
by SibunaPotterRush1123
Summary: The guys of Anubis are back from vacation! Joy is back too!  not good with summaries so let's just say it's a mainly a Patrome fic but includes Amfie, Mickra and Fabina FanFic  Please Review!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Patricia's POV

I am walking all by myself back to the Anubis House from school. The others are busy doing their own things. Amber and Alfie are at the mall, dating. Well not actually, Amber wants to shop and Alfie's job as usual is to carry the things that Amber buys. I pity him you know.

Mara and Mick are at the field, dating while training. Nina is talking to Mr. Winkler about the presentation she is going to make for the year's Parents Day well they moved this day earlier. Last year's presentation was great.

Joy, Fabian, and Jerome are staying in school because of their unfinished Biology research that is due today.

I enter the house and I see Trudy…

"Sweetie, I'm just going to the grocery. Victor is out and will come back later this evening, so if you are hungry I made some toast there, okay?" she said while she is zipping her bag

"Sure Trudy, Bye!" I waved goodbye

"Bye, Patricia!" As she opened the door

Trudy left and I am all alone in the house.

Finally some peace! I head straight to the living room and throw myself into the couch. God, I am freakin' tired, P.E then Biology Test and project what else is in store for me. It looks like the teachers prepared many projects for us this year, I mean it is only the first week! Mr. Sweet gave as a project to work on also Ms. Andrews. I think…no I need a rest!

Well it has been only three weeks after the start of classes; the Cup-of Ankh thing is still fresh from are memories. We all agreed to forget it during vacation, but as soon as we stepped in the House that is the first thing, we talk about. Joy is back, that is a good thing, but the disturbing thing is she told us about the secret society so I think Sibuna still lives. In addition, the fact that Rufus Zeno may find out what Fabian did down the cellar, that he did not drink the elixir really still worries me. He may come back and this time I do not know what will he bring with him, but I am sure it will be creepier than the fireflies he brought last year.

Okay so, I'm really worn-out….That's all I can think of now… This moment is an opportunity. I am giving myself some peace while the others are out…I will just close my eyes….

Chapter 2

Jerome's POV

Well I am done with my research; I am just going to pass it to Mr. Sweet. I leave Fabian and Joy in the classroom and go straight to Mr. Sweet's Office.

Joy's POV

Jerome left, so it is just Fabian and me. Well I know he and Nina are dating, but I confess I still like him, so it is somewhat awkward being with him.

"Hey Joy, can I borrow your highlighter?" Fabian asked me

"Oh sure…Why not?" I replied

Well, Fabian and I are close friends and I do not want to lose that friendship. It is complicated.

Alfie's POV

Hell! I am so tired this is so heavy. I admit being Amber's boyfriend is hard. I am not like Mick who is all strong and sporty, hell I am so thin.

"Boo! Look at that shoes there its super cute." Amber squealed

"Where?" I asked

"There, come let's take a look!"

Then she pulled me straight to the shop. Oh God, please help me!

Jerome's POV

"Mr. Sweet, I'm done with my research." I said as I hand over the paper

"Okay."

"Thanks, Mr. Sweet."

"Jerome, wait! May I ask you a favor?"

"Sure."

"Can you give these quizzes to Mara and Patricia?"

"Uh…oh…yeah sure, what can go wrong." As I take the papers from his hands, "I mean of course. Mr. Sweet." I leave the office.

Well, I moved on with the Mara stuff besides she is happy with Mick so I'm happy for them but I don't go close to Mara often, I just don't feel it, it still seems a little bit awkward."

I went to the field and see Mara and Mick kissing…

"Sup Campbell, Sorry if I interrupted your sweet moment."

"No, it's alright. What do you need?" he asked

"I'm just giving something to Mara." I said

"What's that!" his voiced rose

"Easy, Mr. Sweet asked me to give this quiz to Mara and also this other on here to Patricia." I said calmly

"Oh, okay then." He replied

"Thanks Jerome." Said Mara

"No problem…I'm going back to the house, I'm giving this to Patricia." I said as I leave

"Thanks mate!" said Mick

Nina's POV

"Thank You Mr. Winkler, I'll try to make something greater than last year." I said as I put my notebook and pen back in my bag pack.

"Okay, Bye Nina!" Mr. Winkler said

After talking to Mr. Winkler, I go straight to the classroom to meet Fabian. I find him and Joy alone inside the classroom, Jerome is gone. I admit I am slightly uneasy when Joy is with Fabian, I know they are just friends but there still something that really makes me feel uneasy. I think Joy likes Fabian; I am not saying that Joy is going to take Fabian away from me. I am afraid that Fabian might like her deep inside his heart.

"Hey Nina!" Fabian said as he walks to me. I brushed that thought away and greeted him.

"Oh, Hi Fabes!" I said, "And Joy too!"

"Hello Nina!" she said smiling

"I'm done with my research; I'm just waiting for Joy to finish so we can pass it to Mr. Sweet."

"Oh, well-", I replied forcing a tiny smile

Joy's POV

I can see that Nina is not quite happy about what Fabian said… I understand her.

"Fabian, It's alright you can go with Nina." I said

"Are you sure?" asked Fabian

"Yes." I replied

Nina's POV

I think I am being too protective and selfish…

"Oh, it's okay for me! We can wait for you." I said

"No, you don't have to, it's okay."

"It's really okay." I said as I sit in the chair next from Joy's chair

Fabian follows and sits down next to me.

Jerome's POV

I am walking to the House alone today. Alfie is with Amber again naturally. I am a bit of a loner now, fortunately Patricia, Fabian, Nina, and Joy sometimes goes with me, not now of course. It is a pretty boring day and I am feeling sleepy.

Amber's POV

"Boo, you can go to the house first I'm just gonna go to the salon and get my hair done." I said to Alfie obviously is very tired now.

"Huh? It's alright." He said

"Go home, I'm alright. I know you're tired." I said as I put my hands in his face. "Just take the bags with you."

"Okay, Bye. Take care." He said as he kissed me in the cheeks

"Yes, I will. Bye Love You!"

Patricia's POV

After 20 minutes, I hear the door close, but I just ignored it. Then I feel something drop its bag beside the couch. I open my eyes and see Jerome Clarke.

"What'cha doin' Trixie?" as he loosen his necktie

"Sleeping until you disturb me." I mocked, "Where are the others?"

"They're still at school. I leave them at school. I finished early." He said while stretching his arms and yawns

"Tired, Slimeball?"

"Yes, really drained."

Then he throws himself into the inner side of the couch and obviously rest beside me.

"Hey Slimeball, Go away! I was first!" I protested

"I can't I'm stuck! He taunted, "Oh Trixie, apparently you've gained a lot of weight you're becoming fat [laughs], see I can't get up, I'm stuck!"

"Jerk! I am not fat! You're just too big, that's all! Now get up!" I refute

"Not until you kiss me!" He mischievously said sticking his lips out

"Jerk!" as I punched him in the stomach, to which I think he became annoyed

"Ouch Trixie! Can you just give me at least one minute of peace! I'm really sleepy" he stressed

"I'm sleepy too! " As I remove my watch and put it in the coffee table, "You're not the only one, you can go to your bed-"I turned my look to the coffee table to him and see his eyes closed.

Jerome's POV

I just ignored Trixie and closed my eyes. I am sure she would not bother. Then after a few seconds, it became quiet. I tilt my head to see Trixie who has now closed her eyes. She suddenly turns her head to the right, which is to mine. Our heads are only inches apart, and I can feel her breathing. I absentmindedly stared at her for a while. I notice she is cute when she is sleeping, she is really beautiful…her lips looks so soft and her smile is breath taking…Wait, did I just say Patricia is cute, beautiful and has good lips. Oh no, wake up Jerome! Wake up! Oh, I forgot I am sleepy…but I am not like this…weird…RRRRR… Shut up! Jerome Clarke! Just sleep and do not look at Trixie. I close my eyes.

Patricia's POV

I am slightly falling asleep, my eyes are closed, but suddenly I felt someone breathing in front of me. I open my eyes and see Jerome Clarke's head is inches to mine. I just stared at him and I completely do not know why I am doing it. I just noticed that Jerome is somewhat handsome…and charming…wait what am I saying…IMPOSSIBLE!

I fiercely shook my head…and wiped that absurd thought in my mind.

Suddenly Jerome slowly opens his eyes…and stares at me. I unconsciously stared at him too. We stayed like that for a few seconds…

Jerome's POV

I open my eyes and see Trixie is looking at me. I stare at her with no apparent reason; it is as if my body is controlling or something…She stays like that too… after a few seconds…

I feel like someone is pushing me to Trixie…and me respond to it… I go closer to Trixie a bit every second and she too is doing it. Then suddenly something unexpected happened…I kissed Patricia Williamson directly in the lips. MY FIRST KISS!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Forgot in Chapter one now im gonna say this, don't own the anything...i don't own HOA or it's wonderful character!**

**The Return of Sibuna**

Chapter 2

**Alfie's POV**

I entered the house. I am hoping to see some yummy Trudy chocolate chip pancakes on the table.

Seriously, my tummy is aching like crazy.

As I make my way to the living room, I see a dumbfounded Jerome sitting at the couch. I think he did not notice me, he would have said something right now.

Something struck me; maybe it would not be that bad if I take a picture of Jerome thunder struck.

I quietly dropped Amber's things on the floor; take my cell phone from my pocket and take a picture from different angles.

SNAP! SNAP! SNAP! This is funny. I might need this someday! Fun time's over, it is time to wake him before a fly goes inside his mouth.

"Doop di doo Doop di doo~" I sang foolishly as I walk towards Jerome. Oh God, he looks like a statue! Seriously, is he so numb not to notice me?

"Hey dude!" I shouted in front of him

**Jerome's POV**

I am speechless; I never thought something like this would happen in my entire life. Me kissing Patricia Williamson? I am absolutely out of my mind. All I can do now is stare and think of what will happen next.

"Hey dude!" Alfie shouted, Great! Just the thing I needed to wake up. "Hey Jerome Clarke! Yoo-hoo."

"What?"

"What what? You have been staring there since I got here you did not even notice me, Are you alright? What's wrong?" he asked. Oh, the part I am afraid of WH- QUESTIONS! Especially Why, What and Who?

"Of course, Yes, I'm fine! I'm just admiring the new flowers in the table, and thinking of giving it to someone."

I said. Unfortunately, Alfie gave me an "I'm not buying it" expression. I have no intention on saying it to anyone so I just stand up and head to my bedroom. And yes, he would not stop following and asking.

"Dude, what happen? Tell me."

"Nothing."

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"I know there's something?"

"There's nothing.

"I'll give you 1 buck."

"Not interested."

"2?"

"Not taking it."

"Ok, 5 but that's all I can give."

I stopped walking beside the stairs and turned to Alfie who smiles and thinks I am taking it.

"I told you there's nothing."

"You're hiding something huh?"

"I'm not hiding anything."

"Oh, really…I don't believe you."

"I said nothing now please stop bug-"

Before I could finish my sentence, I saw Patricia up the stairs. Great! Now it is awkward! I wish I could say anything like "Sorry about that." Or "Hey! Sorry! I didn't mean to" It is just I think it is kind of inappropriate or awkward this moment. Words will not come out of my mouth neither did she speak a single word. I decided to continue walking towards my room.

**Alfie's POV**

Ok…This is getting weirder and weirder. Jerome and Patricia stop and stand still speechless, acting somehow awkward to each other. What is happening?

"Okay what is really going in here?"

Nice! They did not answer my question; it is as if they did not even hear it. They just continue walking. I bet this is not a normal fight between them. I am not stopping until I get the answer. I followed Jerome to our room.

**Jerome's POV**

It is good to say nothing…

I went to my room and throw myself to the bed, feeling really irritated. Im worried that I will never ever talk to her from this day. Wait, why am I worried about that, we always fight and sometimes do not speak with each other. So why? I do not love her, do I?

Suddenly Alfie enter the room, brushing that thought away from my head.

"Ok, for the millionth time what's wrong with you…and Patricia?" he asked

I gave him a sad stare. He gave me a nod. I said It.; I know I cannot keep this all by myself.

"Okay, we kind of like, you know…" I'm really having a hard time saying that word "like umm…-"

"Just say it." He insisted

"Patricia and I kissed." I said quickly

"Come again."

"Patricia "Trixie" Williamson and I kissed!" I cry out

"What?"

"Seriously dude you don't want me to repeat that again."

"No, I didn't ask you to repeat that again. Why did you end up kissing each other?"

"I don't know, it's just like I wanted to, but no- I can't help it or I DON'T KNOW!" I said completely confused

"You're joking me? You just said you wanted to. Wait, do you like-"

"No, absolutely not I think… Maybe? Ah…just It can't be. No, it's not possible." Still confused

"Okay, okay… Let us say maybe-"

"No it can't-"I insist

"Relax; it's not fully a Yes. You have to figure out what would you do know."

"I don't know. I have no idea."

"Maybe I should tell Amber." He said while getting his cell phone.

"No! No! Alfie!" I quickly shouted

"Don't say it to Amber. Do not say it to anyone. I want nobody to know what happen to Patricia and me. It's best that way.'

"Just Amber?"

"Especially not Amber."

"Why?"

"Everyone knows she has the mouth of a machine gun."

"Don't you dare say that about my girlfriend." He objected

"You know she has, Alfie. You know she has."

"Alright! Do you want to get some fresh air?"

"No. I am fine here. I am just going to sleep."

"Okay, I'll leave you here first. I need to eat. My tummy is really aching. I need some Trudy pancakes."

"Okay." I said

With that, Alfie left…

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Return of Sibuna**

_Disclaimer: I own nothing! I do not own HOA and its amazing characters even if I like too, and I definitely do not own SpongeBob Square pants, Patrick, or BTR'S video._

Chapter 3

**Patricia's POV**

I am at the dining table eating a Trudy Toast when Alfie came and join me.

"No Trudy pancakes! Ah, I've been craving for that since this morning." He gravely said

"No pancakes, just Trudy toast." I replied with a smile

"I was really looking forward to eating a Trudy pancake today." Alfie said "But I'm so hungry, I think toast will be a fine alternative.

"Are you kidding me? This is not just any other toast; it's a Trudy sugar-melted toast."

"Yah, I agree you have a point there." Alfie said in agreement "Oh! Somebody texted!" as he picked up his cell phone which just rang

"Where could the others be? It's getting dark outside" I asked as I get my buzzing cell phone at the table. "Oh, have a message too."

"It's from Joy and-"

"Asking what flavor of smoothie do you like-"

"And it's a treat-"

"Yes, got that too."

"Well, I would like to have banana smoothie." Alfie said as he texted it "What's yours?"

"I like a strawberry smoothie and since I'm in a bad mood, it would be great if they can put caramel syrup at the top." I answered

"Nice choice and I know why you're in a bad mood." Alfie said making me looked shocked

**Jerome's POV**

I CANNOT SLEEP! God please help me. I cannot live like this. Just because of that stupid kiss, I cannot sleep or think of anything else. Ugh! What's happening Jerome?" What is wrong with me? Why am I affected? I am not in love with her, am I? Oh, there is that QUESTION again.

Suddenly my phone rang and again I cannot answer that thought…

_Joy,_

_ Hey guys! What flavor of smoothie do you want? My treat!_

Well, something to cheer me up a bit! Someone treats me a smoothie, hmmm nice! I know what can make me happy… I replied:

_Hey, Joy! I would like a strawberry smoothie and since I am in a bad mood if they have caramel syrup I would like to have lots of it at the top!_

After that, I put my pillow right back to my face and try to sleep.

**Patricia's POV**

"What do you know?" I asked as if I do not know what he is talking about

"Don't act like you don't know." He said giving me smile. Who am I kidding of course he would get it out of Jerome.

"Okay! Right! We kissed…whatever…I do not want to remember that and I do not want to talk about it…I am confused and I am freaked out. I am just trying to calm myself now but deep inside I'm really feeling like I'm going to blow up!-"

"Relax!" He said stopping me. I was panting like crazy! "He feels the same way you know."

"I don't know Alfie. I just don't want to talk about it y'know." I said

"Sorry." Alfie said as his cell phone buzz again "Oh! It's Amber! Gotta take this!"

"Hi Boo!" Amber squealed

"Hello! Where are you?" Alfie asked

"I'm with Trudy and we're close to the house. Boo, did you put my things upstairs?" Amber asked. Alfie looked at the bags at the floor at the living room.

"Oooh…Yes, I put it upstairs…at your bedroom." Alfie replied obviously lying to which brought my smile back.

"Okay! Bye Boo! Love you!" Amber said

"Bye! Love you too!" Alfie responded and with that, Amber hanged up.

Alfie runs and picks up the bags on the floor.

"Better put this upstairs, before she comes back." Alfie said as he ran upstairs.

I decided to watch the TV, hoping I can forget what happened for even just a few minutes. Then I accidentally turned it to SpongeBob Square pants. Well I remember what Amber said last school year. The two resident house clowns…Amber thought it was SpongeBob and Patrick but the one we were talking about is Jerome and Alfie. So…even in TV I still cannot get that thing out of my mind.

**Fabian's POV**

The sun has set. We finally arrive at the house. We are in front of the house when we see Trudy and Amber right behind us.

"Hey guys!" Amber greeted

"Hi Amber! Hi Trudy!" Nina replied showing the smoothies

"Did you get mean apple smoothie?" Amber asked

"Yup! We also got Trudy!" Nina replied

"And Victor." Mick added

"What flavor did you buy for me?" Trudy asked

"Mango smoothie." I answered

"Perfect, just what I like!"

"I'm intrigued what did you buy for Victor?" asked Amber

"Well, I was planning on giving him something like bitter gourd but there's none. We got him a coconut."

"Nice!"

"Let's go inside! It is cold. I am freezing!" I said

We entered the house and went straight to the living room and see Patricia watching TV while Alfie just come down from the stairs.

"Hey Patricia!" I called

"Hi! Where's the smoothie?" she asked immediately

"Oh here." I said as I give him the cup

"Perfect! Lots of caramel!" she said as she sips

"Hey! Where's my smoothie?" Alfie asked

"Here, it's not banana though. They run out. Its coconut same like Victor's" I replied

"First the pancakes and now smoothie. Oh, come on!" Alfie whined

"Oh, sorry sweetie I forgot to make pancakes." Trudy said "Don't worry; I'll make you some tomorrow."

"Thanks Trudy!" Alfie said smiling

"Boo! Let's go upstairs I want to give you something." Amber said

"Okay! Let's go!" Alfie answered

Amber and Alfie went upstairs. We sat at the dining table drinking our smoothies.

"Hey Patricia, Can you give Jerome his smoothie?" I asked Patricia who is busy watching BTR's "Boyfriend" MV

"Does it have to be me?" Patricia asked

"I think so…Just give it to him!" I said

"You give it to him!" She insisted

"Why don't you want to give it to him?"

"I don't want to!"

"Why?"

"I don't do why!"

"Oh! For pit's sake just give it!"

"Ugh! Okay! Okay! I'll give it!" she cried out, obviously annoyed

She grab Jerome's cup and walk angrily out of the living room…

"Is she alright?" Nina asked

"Obviously not. I think they fought." Joy answered

"Yes. Don't worry they're always like that." I said "I realized when you first got here Jerome and Patricia don't fight much often."

"I think, it's because Patricia's mad with Nina and had no time fighting Jerome." Mara suggested

"And to add, Jerome had a crush on you so he doesn't have a time to bother Patricia." Said Mick

"But I think their back. Patrome War II." I said

**Patricia's POV**

I have no choice but to give this to him. If I don't I am sure they'll just ask questions that will lead them to knowing what happened.

Here I am, standing in front of Jerome's room. I could not knock then give his smoothie. What should I do? ...

I got an idea. I knocked as hard as I can and leave the smoothie in front of the door.

He opened the door just in time for me to stand up, from leaving the cup to the floor. Now what would I do? He is standing right in front of me. Words will not come out of my mouth so I just left as quickly as I can.

**Jerome's POV**

I cannot sleep so I spent the time reading comic books. I did not want to go out, because I know I will just see Patricia. After minutes of reading, I stopped and just stared at the ceiling. In that time, I was thinking of apologizing to Trixie but I think I cannot do it now. I think she is still mad maybe after 2 days or what. Then I went back to reading. I was about to finish the 10th comic book I am reading when someone knocked at the door.

I opened the door and saw Patricia, leaving the smoothie on the floor. I made up my mind. This is it. I have to apologize. It is now or never. However, when I was about to speak she left without hesitating.

I just go back to bed, drink my smoothie feeling tired, numb until I finished my drink and fall asleep.

Click that thing at the bottom...please...reviews...


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything just the plot!:)**

**Return of Sibuna**

Chapter 4

**Joy's POV**

Thank God, it's Friday. Tomorrow, Patricia, Nina, Amber, Mara, and I are going to watch a movie. We are having are first girls night out. I got up and saw Patricia still sleeping.

"Hey Patricia, Wake up!" I said as I shook her "It's time to eat we are going to be late for school."

"…5 minutes."

"No, need to get up now! Trudy's calling us." I said pulling her, "I can smell her yummy pancakes downstairs. Come on."

"Okay, okay. I'm getting up." She whined as she struggles to move her body up.

**Patricia's POV**

Joy woke me up but I was still feeling sleepy. I do not want to go to school. I think I am going to be sick.

"Faster! Or Alfie and Jerome are going to eat it all." She said

"Yeah right Alfie and-"Before I could finish my sentence I remembered what happened again. Damn it! Why do I have to hear his name this moment? Of all people in the house, why his name?

"What? Are you alright?" Joy asked

I instantly get rid of that thought… and answered

"Yes…I'm fine…Let's go." I said while I get my slippers

**Jerome's POV**

I am the first one to wake up this morning. Trudy was shocked seeing me at the dining table eating leftover toast from last night. Of course, did not sleep very well. Trudy cooked for me and after I ate, I watched TV while waiting for Alfie.

After 20 minutes, Alfie and the others entered the living room. They all looked puzzled about me waking up so early.

"Are you alright Jerome?" Fabian asked, "I didn't see you last night."

"Yes I'm fine, why?" I answered

"Then, why are you up so early?" Mara asked

"I just like too." I answered again "Is it bad to wake up early in the morning?"

"No, it's just not like you." Mara said

"Don't bother, Mara. He's just going through something, that's all." Alfie said

"What something?" Amber asked. I gave Alfie a sharp look.

"Just some girl, he asked out yesterday. He got busted." Alfie said. I let out a large sigh.

Then there came Joy…with Patricia. Oh, here we go again. She looked at me and immediately turned away as if she did not see me.

"Morning!" Joy greeted as well as Patricia

They joined the others in the dining table while I get up and go straight to my room. I get my towel and take a bath.

**Patricia's POV**

I just have to ignore him that is all. I have no intention on speaking to him ever again.

We all finished are breakfast and then took a bath. I am avoiding him as much as possible.

After I dressed up, Alfie drag me to the kitchen.

"Can I copy from your Math Homework?" He asked

"Absolutely not." I answered

"Please just number 9, 10, 21 and 30. I made a bet with Jerome yesterday if I got a score lower than him; I'm going to give him 5 bucks."

"How can you tell that you'll lose?"

"He asked Mara half of the answers."

"Why only half and why me?"

"Mick called Mara to train and you because you're mad at Jerome."

"Okay, whatever!" I said as I write my answers in his notebook

"Thanks!" Alfie said, "By the way, what will you do know?"

"I'm just going to ignore him! Easy!" I answered, "You better not tell anyone that Jerome and I kissed or I swear you'll end up in a stretcher."

"Sure! Yes! Will do!" Alfie said with a terrified look. Just then, someone suddenly talk.

"You and Jerome kissed!" Mara called out with a shocked expression in her face. "Really?"

"What? N-n-no…R-r-right A-a-Alfie no…" I said very stunned

"Y-y-yes…Patricia telling the t-t-truth." He said nervously

"Oh come on, you're stuttering." She insisted

"No, we're just surprised." I said

"I heard it with my two ears." Mara said while she is smiling. "You and Jerome Clarke ki-"

Before she could say the word, I covered her mouth.

"Be quiet!" I cried out. She nodded so I take my hand off.

"So you really kissed him..." She whispered

"Yes. However, please do not tell anyone. I trust you Mara." I said

"Sure, I will not tell anyone even Mick." Said Mara

"Only Patricia, Jerome, You and I knows this." Alfie said

"Okay, got it! I am going to Mick. Bye!" Mara said

"I better go; Jerome's waiting in front of the house." Alfie said leaving

Fabian and Nina went while Joy and I followed.

We arrived at the school. Joy and I went straight to the classroom. The bell rang and Mr. Winkler entered the classroom. Mr. Winkler by the way is dating Ms. Robinsons now. He has been going on all about it in his Twitter page. I did not even know he has one at first until Jerome told me. Oh yeah Jerome again…whatever.

"Good Morning Class!" He greeted with a usual big smile from his face. He is becoming happier each day. Think they are really having a good time.

"Good Morning Mr. Winkler." We all said

"Today, we are going to work as pairs." He said while he seated on the corner of the table. "You're going to sing a song expressing, how you feel about you're pair."

"How is it related to drama Mr. Winkler?" Fabian asked

"Like drama, in music you use your emotion. The difference is you express it only with words." Mr. Winkler explained

"Are we going to pick are own partners?" Amber asked

"No, it would be easy if you work with your preferred partners." Mr. Winkler said, "I want it to be as hard as possible."

"How will we get our partners?" Alfie asked

"I have a box here. It has shapes inside that have numbers." Mr. Winker said. He showed a box with a big hole. "The person who gets the same shape and number, as yours will be your partner."

Each of us is to get one and not show it to anyone. I got a heart that has number 18 written on it.

It is time to show the shape your holding and the number.

**Jerome's POV**

I got a heart and the number written in it is 18. I wish Alfie would be my partner. It is much easier. Too bad, he got a banana with number 21 in it. He got Amber. He is so lucky.

"Dude! You're totally unfair!" I told him as he returned to his next to me

"Sorry Jerome." Alfie said

"Yah…Whatever!"

"What's your shape and number?" Alfie whispered

I showed him mine and told him my number…

Mick holds a ball with number 15 to which he was so glad. He is with Fabian. Too bad he is not with Mara; I predict they will just sing cheesy love songs like Amber and Alfie. I am losing hope; I do not want to be with other people in other houses. It will be difficult to practice. I certainly do not like to do it with Patricia.

Joy showed hers. It's a heart. It will be definitely fine if Joy is my partner.

"My number is…8" said Joy. Nina raised her hands and showed a heart with number 8 in it.

Nina got Joy what a surprise I would like to see some cat fight. I know Joy likes Fabian but I think she is too nice do a song that will hurt Nina.

Patricia got up and went in front of the class.

"Its heart shaped." Patricia said as she showed the heart-shaped object in his hand

I began to be nervous…I felt like I am about to be electrified.

"What's the number Patricia?" Mr. Winkler asked. With what Mr. Winkler asked, I looked straight to Alfie, giving him a frightened look. My heart beats faster and faster.

"It is number…18." She said. I lose grip of my pencil. It fell to the floor. My mouth is wide-opened. I feel like a sank out of the water Alfie slowly turned to show his "I'm really feel sorry of you; you're not that lucky" look

"Who has the same number as Patricia?" Mr. Winkler asked,

"Oh, I am so dead." I whispered to Alfie as I raised my shaking hand in the air

**Please look down the screen and click it...reviews:)**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Return of Sibuna**

_Disclaimer: Yes! I own HOA and its awesome characters….but only in my dreams don't own HOA or anything under it when I'm awake and in reality…_

_Enjoy reading! Please review! I'm thinking of at least 6 reviews for this that would be awesome!_

Chapter 5

**Patricia's POV**

I'm. One. Dead. Bitch…This isn't happening…Slimeball's my partner…WHY?

Why him, there's so many students that I can be with! Why Jerome? God! Please not this…I know I've done terrible things in my life…and I'm open to any punishments…but this…I can't do it!

"Patricia…" I sensed someone calling my name. I immediately got back to planet Earth. "Are you alright?"

"Um…yes…I'm fine." I answered. I have to lie; they will now something going on if I complain to Mr. Winkler.

See, my housemates know that when I'm mad at Jerome and we got paired up for some activity I don't complain instead I just sigh and think of what'll I do to get revenge, while I'm close to Jerome. Like now they know I'm mad because of last night, if I berserk they will think something's up…and what's up is not a SIMPLE thing…it's much WORSE than that…and WORST…they'll ask 'S THE 'S GOING ON?

Now, what will happen to us, I don't know. Let God handle it. I wish something happen, like an earthquake or whatever…so this activity will have to be canceled. Cross my fingers.

"Well then get back to your seat." Mr. Winkler instructed

I sat on my chair; I sneak a quick look at Jerome. He thinks deeply…to which I only see when he is planning another prank but this time I surely know why.

"Ok Let's sta-"before Mr. Winkler could finish his sentence Mr. Sweet came running to the door. It's amazing he could still run around like his still in his 30's.

"Mr. Winkler! Sorry to disturb your class but you have to hurry! Come with me! There's a fire in the science lab and its growing!" Mr. Sweet declared, "Students exit the building and go straight to your house, Class Suspended!"

The students were obviously happy about this. They get their bags instantly and ran out the classroom…SMILING…not the suitable expression when there is a fire… As for me, now that I have a chance I should talk to Mr. Winkler. I don't want to be paired with Jerome…can't do this! I don't like to fail this activity!

**Jerome's POV**

Honestly, I'm so delighted when Mr. Sweet stated that there's a fire. First, class is suspended, who is not going to be happy about that. Second, no French Quiz, I didn't study and Third, I escaped my singing session with Patricia Williamson.

"Mr. Winkler!" Patricia cried chasing Mr. Winkler. I think I know what she is up with, the same thing that I thought of doing. I followed her to Mr. Winkler

"Mr. Winkler!" Patricia cried once more

"Patricia, not now." Mr. Winkler persisted

"But-"

"Mr. Winkler, I don't want to be paired with her." I cut Patricia off. She glared at me.

"What? " I asked annoyed "This is what you want, right?"

"Don't you da-"she got cut off again

"Guys! Can you please stop-"before Mr. Winkler could finish

"Jason! Hurry Esther is trapped at the lab." Ms. Andrews cried

"What!" Mr. Winkler said shocked

"Come on, hurry!" Ms. Andrews pulled Mr. Winkler

"Mr. Wink-"Patricia and I both cried but it's no use they ran fast.

Patricia once again glared at me and walked briskly away leaving me. Why do I feel so bad and guilty? Why do I feel heavy? Do I like her? No I can't, it's not possible…It's Trixie. Trixie is someone I can't love. But then again why do I feel like this? I can't afford another heartbreak.

For now, I have to do something.

"CLASH!" I heard from the classroom as I was walking out of the school. It's a sound of a glass. I look inside the classroom and see the window open wide leaving shattered glass. I peeked out of the window and saw a guy in a hoodie running away.

"Hey you, come back here!" I yelled

I jumped out of the window but because of a stupid rock I tripped, my right hand and left leg are slashed by some glass pieces and it's bleeding real hard I forced to get up quickly so I could chase him but obviously I can't. I leaned to the wall and just take my coat off and wrap it to my left leg to stop it from bleeding.

**Alfie's POV**

We got out of the school but we didn't leave yet we just stayed in front of the school and stared at the huge fire taking over the back part of the school. The firefighters arrived just now. I'm a little worried about Patricia and Jerome there nowhere. Mick and Mara went back to the house. Joy, Fabian, Nina, Amber, and I stayed including other few students.

After a minute, Patricia got out of the school and joined us.

"Where's Jerome?" Alfie asked her

"He's still in there." Patricia replied

"What?" Alfie exclaimed

"Relax; he's right behind me a while ago."

The other students were leaving the school. "LOOK!" Amber yelled pointing to the trees beside the school. We looked but there's no one there.

"What?" Joy asked

"There's someone running away!" Amber said

"There's no one out there." Fabian said

"But, I saw it with my two eyes!" Amber insisted

"Maybe it's just your imagination." Patricia said

"But-"

"It's okay Amber; if that was the suspect they will catch him." Nina said

"Well then, let's go guys!" Fabian said

"Yup." I replied

"Just go, I'll wait for Jerome." I said

"Okay." Fabian said

"Hey Patricia, can you stay with me?" I asked Patricia. I just want to annoy her, really.

"Why?" she said annoyed. I know she doesn't want to wait for Jerome, I mean why would she.

**Jerome's POV**

I'm still leaning at the wall...I regaining my strength so I can stand up. I'm feeling dizzy, my head is aching, I'm sweating and still breathing hard. I heard Ms. Winkler's voice from inside. I got up when I heard something like Rufus, but I wasn't sure because I really feel dizzy and my wound is really aching.

**Alfie's POV**

It has been five minutes; I'm sitting at the bench under the tree. It's so hot! The sun has completely risen. There is still no sign of Jerome. I am absolutely worried. The firefighters were at the back of the school. Good thing the fire is fading but the teachers are still nowhere. Just then, I heard Patricia scream Jerome's name.

"JEROME!" Patricia cried. I look at Patricia and she's running to Jerome. I was stunned to see him. He is cover with blood and dirt and he look terrible. I ran immediately after Patricia.

**Patricia's POV**

"Jerome!" I cried out as I ran quickly to him. He suddenly fainted. I cried out to Alfie who is running to us. "Help Alfie!"

I threw away all my madness to Jerome all of a sudden and became worried. Alfie and I carried him to the bench.

"Alfie call an ambulance!" I commanded him "I'll call Fabian."

"Right away." Alfie replied as he dialed the number in his phone

"Hello, Fabian!" I stated as Fabian received my call

[On the phone]

Fabian: Yes Patricia?

Patricia: Jerome is seriously wounded. He just fainted and his wound is bleeding constantly.

Fabian: What. Wh-wh-why?

Patricia: I don't know! Just come back here quickly!

Fabian: Alright! I'll be there!

He hung up same as Alfie.

**Fabian's POV**

I hung up and I quickly went downstairs at the living room.

"Guys! Jerome is injured and he fainted! They are still at school! Let's go!" I declared

We went out of the house and got back to the school. The fire is gone for good the teachers and firefighters are outside. The ambulance is there now, we ran as fast as we could to see Jerome in a stretcher.

"Where's Patricia?" I asked Alfie

"She went to the teachers to check what happened to Mr. Winkler." Alfie answered

"What happened to Mr. Winkler?" Amber asked

"I don't know yet." Alfie replied

Afterwards, Alfie and I get in the ambulance leaving the others behind. Nina said they'd just wait for Patricia and take a cab going to the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Return of Sibuna**

Disclaimer: Don't own HOA or its characters...

Chapter 6

**Mara's POV**

Fabian and Alfie left, they rode the ambulance 5 minutes ago; we planned to ride a cab to the hospital. We are all sitting at a bench waiting for Patricia. I got up to find Patricia in the crowd. I saw her with the teachers. Another ambulance made its way to the crowd; I'm guessing it's for Mr. Winkler.

"Patricia, what happened to Mr. Winkler?" I asked

"He got hit by a large book shelf; he has second-degree burns in his legs and sprained his left foot." Patricia miserably shared "Lucky he is alive."

"Are the other teachers hurt?"

"Yup, but not as fatal as Mr. Winkler. Ms. Robinsons got a bruise in his forehead and her right arm is slightly burned; Mr. Sweet has bruises on his arms and legs."

"Ms. Andrews?"

"Perfectly fine just messed up…like the others."

"I pity Mr. Winkler."

"Yah...He saved Ms. Robinson…that's really sweet." Patricia said with a slight smile on her face

"Yah…She's lucky she has a boyfriend like that." I agreed

"Why? Don't you think Mick will do it to you?" Patricia asked me. We are walking back to the others.

"I don't know. Maybe yes, maybe no." I answered laughing

"Come on, I know he'll do. "

"Look who's talking, it's like last year you don't want me to fall for Mick, and now you changed." I protested

"Well, change of heart." She answered me

"So, what are you going to do with Jerome?" I asked her

"Don't know." She answered me with a low voice

"What do you feel?"

"Well I pity him now but I'm still kinda angry."

I stopped asking her about it, I know how she felt. We finally got to the others, Nina picked up a cab.

**Fabian's POV**

We we're close to the hospital. Jerome is still asleep.

"Got a text from Amber. They're on the road too." Alfie informed

"Oka-"I got cut off by Jerome. He is talking in his sleep…

"T-t-tri-ri-xie-i-i-im s-sso-sor-r-ry." He said visibly having a difficulty to speak

"Jerome…it's alright." Alfie said

The ambulance stopped, we are outside the hospital. We went inside; the nurses brought Jerome to the E.R as we waited outside. Trudy and Victor arrived, we we're a bit surprised that Victor came. I texted Nina.

**Nina's POV**

Patricia, Joy, Amber, and I are in the cab. Mara and Mick are on another at the back of ours.

My phone rang and I saw Fabian's text:

_Nina, we have arrived at the hospital. Jerome is in the emergency room right now. Trudy and unexpectedly Victor are here with us. See you here. Love you._

_ -Fabian_

"They have arrived at the hospital, Jerome's in the emergency room. Trudy and someone you WILL NOT expect to come… VICTOR is there too." I informed

"Wow! What a miracle, Victor's gone angelic!" Patricia mocked

"I know right." Amber agreed

"Hey, look, I think its Mr. Winkler's ambulance." Patricia said facing to the left

"What happened to Mr. Winkler?" I asked

"He got hit by a large book shelf, burned his legs, and sprained his left foot." Patricia answered

"Why? How?" I asked anxiously

"He saved Ms. Robinsons."

"Sweet!" Amber squealed

"Amazing, but I'm afraid we wouldn't have a drama teacher for week or month." I stated

"Yes, she's right." Joy consented

After 10 minutes, we arrived at the hospital.

"We're here now." Patricia said. We stopped by the entrance and got out of the cab. Mara and Mick did the same on the other.

We got inside we looked for Alfie and Fabian. We asked the nurse where Jerome is. They told as that he is at room 143. We go inside the room and saw Jerome. Fabian, Alfie, Trudy, and Victor are there. Jerome was still asleep.

"What happened to him?" I asked

"We still don't know. We have to wait till he wakes up." Fabian said " By the way, what happened to Mr. Winkler?" Fabian asked

"Since someone asked for the third time," Patricia broadly stated, "He got hit by a large book shelf, burned his legs, sprained his ankle. Got it? Got hit, burned and sprained."

"Wh-"Fabian got cut off by Patricia

"Saved Ms. Robinsons." She stated

"SWEET!" Alfie

"Heard that for three times!" she said

"Oh well since you're all here, let's go now Trudy." Victor said

"Okay." Trudy said as he follows Victor to the door "I'll be back here later this night, I still got plenty to do."

"Oh, it's alright Trudy we can do it." Alfie said

"It's alright, I'll do it." Trudy insisted

"No, Trudy I think we can handle it." Amber said

"Well, if you really want to then, yes you can." Trudy conceded

"Let's go. I have some business to do." Victor annoyingly commanded

"Alright then, we'll go now. Bye!" Trudy said

"Bye!" we all greeted waving

**Alfie's POV**

Jerome is still asleep. We're in here for I think 2-3 hours. I brought my Nintendo DS so I wasn't so bored. Nina used the time to make her story for the Parent's Day presentation. Joy is helping Nina. Patricia went back to the house to get her newly bought guitar, Fabian as well joined Patricia and got his. Together they started a jam session with Mara and Mick singing. Amber is lying on my lap sleeping.

The doctor came in. We stopped what we are all doing. They all stood up except for me of course don't want to ruin Amber sleep.

"He is alright now. He just needs to rest, he can go home tomorrow night." The doctor informed us

"Can anyone of us stay here for the night?" I asked

"Yes, but just one person." the doctor said, with that he left.

"Ok, who's staying?" I asked

"I can't. I'll have to finish my project in Arts." Fabian stated

"Me too." Joy said

"Sorry, I can't stay too. I'm going to video chat with my grandma tonight as promised." Nina said

"I wanted to stay but I can't. I have to help Mick for the French and Bio Quiz." Mara said

"Obviously, Amber will not want to stay here." I said disappointed

"Why don't you stay here yourself?" Patricia said

"I can't clean-up duty and if I don't do it today. I'll have to do it tomorrow with Fabian which means I can't watch the new series I've been yearning to watch till last month." I explained

"Why don't you do it Patricia?" Mick suggested. Now that is one good idea.

"Yeah, why don't you stay here for the night" I nastily asked

"Mick's has a point; you're finish with all the projects so I think you can stay here." Fabian affirmed

"No…i-i-I h-have something to do." Patricia reasoned

"Like what?"

"I have to…I have to…e-mail my mom!" she said to which I don't believe.

"Oh please, you don't e-mail your mom." I said

"But-"Patricia got cut off

"Please Patricia." Mara begged

"I don't like." Patricia insisted

"If you don't do it I have any choice to say SOMETHING." I said. I think she knows what I'm talking about.

"… (sighs) Okay!" Patricia relinquished

"Finally!" I exclaimed in triumph

After that, we go outside to eat lunch. Then we all went back to the house. We did our own businesses.

**Patricia's POV**

I'm at my room right now.

Alone.

Loner.

What should I do? I'm so gonna kill Alfie right now! HE REALLY IS A MEANIE! RRRR…

Because of him I have to go back to the hospital and stay till morning.

My conscience is killing me. I think I'm being too bad, I mean he's in the hospital IN PAIN!...

…

However, that's what I've been pleading for all this years to happen, EVERYTIME HE PISS ME OFF!

Whatever, stupid fate! I'll just go and pretend I don't care… Heck, what a life!

**Im very sorry if this chapter is super boring...promise i'll make 2 chapters next week! Please Review!**


End file.
